


a combination of possible circumstances [podfic]

by goblin



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Enemies, Epistolary, Hate Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Political Alliances, Rap Battles, rap battles as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come, Secretary Hamilton, I'm surprised you look askance; cuz surely you've heard how we close business deals in France?”</p>
<p>Politically-motivated hatesex... told in a letter to Angelica... with all direct speech in the form of rap.<br/>This was crying out to be podficced, and I helplessly answered its siren call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a combination of possible circumstances [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a combination of possible circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205734) by [magnificentbastards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbastards/pseuds/magnificentbastards). 




End file.
